Message In Text
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: Will trying to make a perfect night happen the night before Valentine's day end up in disaster? R&R! Pg.


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Well, this is a one-shot. Inspired by a real couple's attack I had at my high school. Hehe. Written because I adore JOTT. This story is in no way related to _Infatuation_ and it takes place in the Evolution Section because I miss that show so damn much. Based a little in the future. Review! I love reviews and feed off of them. Hope all those readers out there enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue me.

**Message in Text**

Maroon candles stood erect upon delicately designed glass holders. The glass candle holders were placed an inch apart, neatly upon the smooth and unwrinkled jungle green tablecloth. A red rose laid in between the two unlit candles inside of a tiny glass vase. The vase was imprinted with tinted roses of light red. But the color of the bright red rose dipped into crystal clear water shone through the whole room, despite the twinkling of the full moon shining through the glass windows and shadowed by the white see-through curtains.

Scott Summers had made sure that that red rose emanated as much love as his eyes did. He wanted to make sure that Jean Grey, the woman who he believed God spent a little more time on, received the light from that rose the way she deserved it. He wanted to give her the best, and if that meant using a rose to light the room instead of his non-visible eyes so-be-it. This rose did not even begin to show the twinkle that came to his eyes when he looked at Jean.

It was six o'clock p.m. and the day before Valentine's Day. Scott was not the type to celebrate such occasions and make a big fuss about it, but he knew he could not pass the offer to make Jean smile. He knew she loved it when he wore a dress shirt and moosed his hair back in attempt to seduce her with fine wine and intellectual, yet sweet talk. Scott believed Jean looked outstandingly beautiful every time he looked at her, but there was something different about her on Valentine's Day. Something that draws him to her even more than usual.

Scott looked at the painted dark green walls that matched the tablecloth. He smiled when he knew just how much joy the colors would bring to Jean's face seeming green was her favorite one. He knew it would bring out the color of her eyes and the red candles and the red cushioned chairs would represent the beautiful color of her smooth hair. He turned to the Jacuzzi and smiled at the now flat warm water that would soon become bubbling, massaging, boiling hot water. The Jacuzzi was used for both their pleasure many times before, but tonight it was for going to be used for two things. One of them was pleasure and the other was to relax Jean. She had been extremely stressed lately after the university she went to had held a meeting to debate whether they should allow her to study there. The results had not been decided yet.

Discrimination was the exact action Jean knew her university would take after finally being revealed as a mutant. Scott had to cringe at the thought of Jean sitting in a room filled with thick headed, arrogant, and prejudice people. Jean was on the dean's list in her university. She did not cheat through her telepathy, she was naturally smart and hard-working. In fact, she was probably in the infirmary, doing an experiment for school. Scott scanned the room once again and then one extra time to make sure everything was placed perfectly.

He blinked back the thoughts that were lurking around in his head about tonight and took a look at his watch. Six o'clock and three minutes. It was finally time for him to get Jean in here and watch with happiness as her beautiful green eyes widen in surprise. Down to the lower levels of the mansion and into the infirmary he walked. Quite quickly. He watched her long red hair shake with her head at every hesitation she made of the project. He watched as she took the pencil from behind her ear and began to jot down many things that Scott was not interested in right now.

Taking tiny steps behind her, knowing that she sensed him, he placed his masculine hands over her concentrated eyes. "Scott, I'm working at the moment, honey," Jean said with a strict tone as Scott breathed in the scent of her hair and released is hand from over her eyes. Her hair smelled like the earth and rain. So naturally beautiful.

"As the leader of the X-men, I'd demand you to stop this experiment or doctor-student-practice. Whatever you call it," Scott said as Jean let out a breathy laugh. He placed his warm hands securely around the sides of her waist and then wrapped them all the way around and leaned his head on her shoulder. "But as your husband I am asking you, with every incentive to have you all to myself, to stop working so hard and join me for a big mac at McDonalds."

Jean knitted her eyebrows in concentration through a smile that she was trying not to let escape. He was such a distraction. Especially with his usual serious voice that turned into a loving, warm voice when he was with her. Everyone in the mansion loved Scott to death but they knew he could be a little too tense sometimes. But they did not know him like she did. They did not share the link that Jean and Scott shared. Something the good professor himself could not understand. And she would love him even after she dies.

He suddenly whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Jean shivered at his touch and voice and knew that those sweet words meant everything to her. But Jean freed herself from his secure hold, not surrendering to him so easily. Although this was the last year of her four year university as a twenty two year old and a "dangerous mutant", she wanted to make sure her research and project were perfect. She could not do that with a man trying to seduce her or sweet talk her into eating at McDonalds. One thing she could admit was that Scott was not the most romantic guy people know. Sometimes he fumbled with his words when he wanted to tell her something, but he knew she understood perfectly what he was trying to say. "Mr. Summers, excuse my manners, but this is my first priority at the moment. I have to finish this," Jean said with seriousness as she looked through a microscope and opened her mouth in fascination.

Scott admired her hard work and smiled. He grabbed a chair and sat in it backwards, watching Jean scurry across the room for her doctor materials. "How about you take a night off," Scott said as he raised an eyebrow. "You've been working way too much for a month now, Jean."

Not to his surprise Jean did not stop working. "Scott, have you seen my cell phone?" she asked as her head almost turned all the way around looking for it. Scott sighed and shook his head in retreat. Or so it seemed. He swung his leg over the chair and walked over to Jean who had her behind pressed against the counter. "I hope Kitty doesn't have it again. That girl is hopeless. She hogs the computer to IM some friend of hers and then takes my cell phone after getting kicked off. I finally found out she was using it to text message Colossus in Russia. Can you believe her!"

"It's Kitty, Jean," Scott said with a smile.

Jean slapped her palm to her forehead in a teasing way. "Right. Never mind then." Jean looked at Scott suspiciously. "What is that big smile on your face for?"

"I have it Jean. You left it with me yesterday, remember?" Scott said with a grin as she extended her delicate hand out to get it back. But Scott just held eye contact with her through his ruby quartz sunglasses and grinned a wide grin. Jean looked at him with girlish curiosity. "Kiss me first. Then you shall get your cell phone," Scott joked as Jean smiled widely. Scott had never said so many things like that after each other in the tone he's using. So Jean was definitely enjoying it.

"Now you don't need to _black mail _me to get a kiss," Jean said devilishly. "That, I do voluntarily." Jean ran her fingers through his chestnut hair and pulled him closer to her as they pressed against each other, lips and body. The kiss deepened as they devoured each other's passion. Scott took Jean firmly by her waist and lifted her onto the counter. The microscope clattered loudly everywhere as Jean adjusted Scott between her legs. There kiss did not break until Scott had the urge to remove her lab coat. He did lightly as Jean allowed him to. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders as her lips reached for his once more.

"Uh-hmm," a man's clearing his throat came from the doorway. The voice startled Scott and Jean and their kiss broke in a millisecond as their startled scream echoed in the stale air of the infirmary. Scott had removed his hands from her waist quickly as Jean lost her balance from her startled scream and tumbled down to Scott. Scott was unprepared and unaware of Jean's loss of balance so he was out of time in catching her and they both tumbled over each other on the ground with a loud scream. Jean quickly adjusted her knee-length jeans skirt and fumbled over Scott to pull herself up. Scott managed to get up after her and they both immediately started to fix their hair and adjust their clothing.

"Professor," Jean said with a nervous laugh. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, not at all. I merely came down here to check up on how your work was doing," Professor Xavier said in his all-knowing British accent. Jean and Scott knew he was not going to mention this to anyone and would not judge them for their exposure. He was too much of a father to do that. But Jean was both glad that he had come soon enough. Jean was glad that the professor had snapped her back into reality. She did not need distractions right now. She had to finish her work.

"My work was-I mean _is_ going great," Jean said with a nod of her head to the professor and then to Scott, "because that's what I'm getting back to right now."

Scott looked to the professor with a pleading gaze. _Professor_, Scott began very quietly, making sure Jean did not catch that. But he watched her adjusting the microscope on the counter and all it's materials and he knew she was too preoccupied to overhear. _A little help here. I need Jean this evening. One-day early surprise Valentine's night, _he thought to the professor.Scott creased his eyebrows with a pleading face. If only the professor could see how pleading Scott's eyes were at the moment. Scott did not like to inform others on his evening and his soft side towards his lover and soul mate, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He had spent too much energy on making sure everybody in the mansion had something to do tonight. Of course, every couple was celebrating this Love Day on the actual day it was supposed to be celebrated. Scott looked at Jean who was jotting information down about her observations in the microscope. This was impossible. Scott took in a deep breath and then exhaled with a silent sigh. Who created this God-forsaken day that was named after a man with the name Valentine anyway? Valentine probably had a wife that paid more attention to him than a cell or an organism.

"Jean," the professor began with a genuine smile towards her and Scott. Jean turned around after finishing up her sentence. She looked at the professor with tired eyes and a slightly vague expression. Then the professor knew that Scott was not only doing this for the sake of Valentine's Day but for Jean to relax a little and take a break. What the professor wondered is how anyone could believe that this woman is not an intelligent one.

"Yes, Professor?" Jean questioned hurriedly as if she was awaiting the minute she could get back to her work.

"The infirmary will be unavailable to anyone in the mansion tonight," he said calmly, as if nothing was wrong and the words he spoke were the truth. "Hank will be using it thoroughly for an experiment he needs to conduct. He will be presenting it to an organization that promotes medicines for mutants."

Jean licked her lips to rid her lips of the dryness that had come from her half open mouth. She looked as if she was shocked the professor was asking her to leave in a very diplomatic way. It's as if she did not know what to do without her work. After seconds of slight shock and wonder she just sighed and gave the good professor a light smile through her pink lips.

"Why don't you and Scott go have a nice dinner at…"

"Burger King," Scott interrupted.

Jean surrendered and turned to Scott with a half smile and a full cheek on one side of her fair skinned face. "I thought you had said you wanted to go to McDonalds?"

"I did Jean," Scott said with a smile as he put his hand around her waist from the side and led her out of the infirmary. Jean seemed weary, but he would make it up to her.

...

"The chemicals put together are much more effective than when they're apart," Jean said as Scott led her, with her arm into his, down the cemented path in the backyard of the mansion. The wide path was enclosed with plastic arches connected to white metal, just enough to keep the rain out and let the sun in. This path usually led to Ororo's beautiful garden. But before the garden, there were stairs to the side of the path that led to the garage underground. Scott had told Jean he wanted to ride the motorcycle with her in the front and shoot out the ramp and onto the road. But Jean had not even seemed excited about it. She was too busy discussing her project. "Don't you find that quite intriguing, Scott?"

"It's a blast," Scott answered, trying to sound the least bit excited about her project. He was happy that she was interested in it but he wished she could forget about it for one second. But he let her continue babbling about her experiment so she would not notice where he was really taking her. There was an extra path cemented at the start of February. Everyone had helped Scott build that little outhouse the path led to when they agreed with his idea. But of course for the past month Jean was too preoccupied to even go there or listen to what they talked about on occasion. Sometimes she would even skip dinner and be in the infirmary until late at night. If it was not for her project, Jean would have jumped up at the sound of the word "Jacuzzi", which was why Scott put one in there. Along with extra blankets, pillows, and towels in the closet of the room. He was almost certain the name for that room could be "The Jean Room" because it matched her so well. The colors, the Jacuzzi, the warmth and coziness.

"I recorded my observations and I'm certain that my hypothesis was right," Jean explained to Scott as if he was deathly interested. "I recorded the data over and over again. I repeated the experimented over and over. I mean what I really mean is that my data has to be correct because I also tested the two chemicals apart and I took the temperatures of each and then I did research til one in the morning and," Jean stopped for a breath. Scott was afraid she would die from talking without breathing. Run on sentences only happened with Jean when she was extremely stressed out. Or angry. But then again, many things happen when Jean is angry.

"Jean, what were you saying about being correct. I didn't get that," Scott said teasingly. But Jean obviously took it literally for she went on again to babble. He tuned her out, which was rare for him to do, as he opened the securely locked wooden door to the outhouse ten feet off the cemented path, but covered with a red and green striped carpet.

"…Scott, I know that I was cor…" Jean stopped abruptly as she looked around her to see where she was. Scott just smiled at her speechlessness, finally, and escorted her in. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat. For she was looking at the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her life. "Scott," she said with admiration, almost sounding like a young child receiving candy. "A Jacuzzi. It's beautiful."

"It would look even more outstandingly beautiful with you in it," Scott said as he growled lightly and kissed Jean's cheek. Jean looked around until her glittering green eyes rested on a rose colored dress long enough to reach down to her ankles with a slit on the left side. It had thin straps and a low cut from the top. Jean smiled widely and grabbed Scott's wrist to pull him to her and kiss him with passion and excitement.

"You bought the dress that I wanted!" Jean exclaimed with amazement. Scott was happy to see her tired face look alive. "You're spoiling me."

"You deserve to be spoiled," Scott said as he held onto her hand tightly and felt the moist heat of friction between their palms' warmth. "Now go put it on." Jean took the hanger and went into the built-in bathroom. She winked at Scott and closed the door behind her. Scott removed his t-shirt and replaced it with a dress shirt. He removed his jeans and folded them to place them on the hanger.

A quiet bang was heard from the silent room that glittered with the moon's light. Scott turned around, putting his guard up to see who was in here. He looked around the room in suspicion until he noticed a lock of brown hair from behind the Jacuzzi. I mean was there really a place to hide in such a small room. Scott neared the Jacuzzi and bent down to grab Kitty's hair and pull lightly. She jumped up from behind the Jacuzzi and stood in front of Scott with her hair a mess and Colossus behind her, both in swimming wear. Their Kitty was all grown up of course.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Russia?" Scott yelled in a whisper, not wanting Jean to hear. Nothing was going to ruin their night. Especially not Kitty, because if she ruined it, it would be his fault. He forgot to inform her that this room was taken tonight because he did not believe she was in here, seeming Colossus was supposed to be in Russia.

"I thought I come for a surprise for Valentine Day," Colossus said through his thick Russian accent. "But I surprise Kitty a night early."

"Well surprise, surprise. I'm having a surprise in the room that was my idea to build. And hand made half by me!" Scott practically shouted in a whisper.

"Jeez Scott. Alright already. You don't have to, like, get all mad," Kitty said loudly as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's not my fault this house is always so crowded."

"Shh! I wouldn't-get-all-mad-if-you-just-get-out-of-here! NOW!" Scott exclaimed through a whisper as he quickly led them out. Before he closed the door Kitty turned around and giggled through her sparkling blue eyes.

"Scott," Kitty finally whispered as her and Colossus giggled.

"What!" Scott exclaimed in a whisper.

"Put some pants on," Kitty said as Scott looked down with surprised eyes and a horrified yelp as he quickly covered himself behind the door and poked only his head out. He grabbed his keys from the small table next to the door and threw them to Kitty.

"Have my car. It's not crowded in there," Scott said as he closed the door and raced to put his black dress pants on. He buckled his belt and thanked the Heavens that Jean was brushing her hair and cleaning up a little for the evening. Thank God women take their time getting ready. It gave him enough time to grab the box of matches from the table set with silverware and designed plates. He lit the candles on the table and the three candles in the candle holders plastered to the wall on both sides of the door. He turned on the Jacuzzi massagers and watched the water glisten when he turned the lights off. He moosed his hair back, leaving a couple of strands curved off his forehead. With a heaving breath he stood in front of the bathroom door with one hand behind his back and watched as the door opened and Jean walked out.

His eyes fell all over her slender body, fit curvaceously into the red dress. Her hair was put up in waves with pins to the side and a zig zag down the middle of her red hair. The red lipstick added to her complexion and Scott nearly drooled all over his black dress shoes. Jean did not fail to notice how extremely handsome Scott looked when he was dressed just right. His grin was cute and his strong jaw line was overwhelming. His muscles did not fail to be seen through his white dress shirt either. Jean entangled her arm into his as he led her over to the table.

"McDonalds, huh?" Jean said with a small laugh. She watched as Scott's strong jaw line was outlined through the light of the candles. The red of his glasses glared through her eyes. Scott seemed to be staring into the green apples of Jean's eyes and the way they glittered like gold through the soft light. "Where's the food? I hope you didn't order from McDonalds."

"Nope," Scott said with a smile. "The order will be arriving soon." He smiled at her and took the bottle of wine from the table to pop the cap open. He poured in just enough for both of them in the rounded glass cups held up by a thin line and flat bottom. "Seems as if you're not able to read my mind tonight, Mrs. Summers."

"I'm too tired to do anything," Jean said. "Except get into the Jacuzzi, with you of course." Scott smiled at her for her consideration of him. But he would make the time in the Jacuzzi memorable for her, too. "Anyways, like I was telling you about carbon dioxide. It's extremely vital to the…"

Abruptly cut off by a very irritated, yet in a loving way, Scott Summers. "Jean, as much as you turn me on with your exceeding doctor-speak, I would much rather enjoy our evening if you stopped talking about your work for a couple of hours. Or maybe even for the rest of the night." He watched Jean's eyes lower to her empty plate which made Scott wince. "Now, Jean, here is the challenging, yet very kindly asked question: can you do it?"

"I suppose," Jean said with a smile as she looked at Scott from under her eyelashes. Scott found this very sexy and could not help but give her a flirtatious smile back. "I guess I'm just scared. Scared of the fear of people towards me. Sounds funny, I know."

"Jean," Scott said warmly as he placed a hand over hers warmly from across the table and gave her a reassuring smile. "No matter what happens, know that you always have someone to lean on and a home to come back to. The professor and Hank could always help you finish your studies. And then you can help me do my chemistry homework." Jean smiled and nodded in agreement. She was one hundred percent sure that the words he spoke were the truth. So she went on to changing the subject.

"Kitty is hereby pronounced as a very, how do you put it into proper English - a very weird girl. She thinks a few sweet words over the internet are just as entrancing and romantic as being with your partner. It'd be a horrible thing to talk to you and not be able to see your face."

"It's a horrible thing that you can't see my eyes. I want you to see how much I really love you in my eyes," Scott said. "But since you can't see them unless the world ends or you turn back time, I'm going to give you a gift today."

"A gift?" Jean asked modestly through the sincerity of her voice. "You're showering me with all these surprises. What's the special occasion?" Scott was speechless at the sound of her words. She had obviously forgotten what tomorrow was, even though they were celebrating a day early. He always thought that that was the man's job. But he was definitely different. He did not blame her though, since she had been caught up in her work lately. He decided to tell her after they have finished eating, when the mood was right.

The sound of knocking at the door was heard throughout the small, softly lit room. Scott opened the door to retrieve their dinner for tonight. He handed the delivery man money and made sure that he was less intimidating as possible. He did not want to scare the man off. But, Scott noticed the man's confused expression on his face when he looked at Scott who, wearing a serious expression, was wearing sunglasses at night. He was probably thinking, "what is he trying to block out the light of the moon?" So he retreated to making the man feel comfortable in the backyard of the mansion by saying, "Bad eye condition." But that had just resulted in Scott watching the man scurry away in a hurry, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Well then, the gift has to wait until after this welcoming dinner. Mainly because my grumbling stomach can't wait."

"Pizza and wine," Jean said with a smile as Scott split the small pizza and gave her two slices, "my favorite."

"We have half double cheese pizza and half Mexican pizza," Scott said with satisfaction as they both dug in a little less sloppy than usual, but nonetheless sloppy. "Romantic, isn't it?"

"The most romantic thing anyone could think of," Jean said with a laugh as they chatted for almost two hours. Their conversation suddenly resorted to Rogue after talking about all of the X-men including themselves and their own lives.

"I'm glad that she's finally learning to contain her power for a couple of minutes," Scott said with a genuine smile and joy for his teammate and good friend. "Remy must be enjoying every minute. Because to him each one counts."

"It's amazing how they have this relationship that limits physical contact," Jean said with amazement. "I mean you don't have to touch someone to let them know you love and care for them, right?"

"Absolutely. I say that because I'm Remy and Rogue's friend. But as a normal man, I would have to disagree with you," Scott said teasingly as Jean gave him a playful glare. They both finished up their food and wine. And then Scott gave Jean a deep look. Jean knew his eyes were melting into hers. She just wished she could see them. "I'm ready to give you my gift. I'm ready to open up to you." Jean's face softened at his words as she watched his beautiful lips speak beautiful words. "Just close your eyes."

Into his mind she went. She saw his life. The people he lost, the people he hurt, the people he cares for. They all went by in a flash and she felt a pang of fear and pain sear through her life like ice cold water and a hundred daggers carving her skin. She saw his fear of failing to be a good leader and his loyalty to the X-men. She found his father figure, the professor, and his anchor of calmness and serenity in his life: her. She felt the love he felt for her and it emanated from him with great warmth and light and was entangled with her love for him. Jean's knees buckled and her heart was in her ears and throat, for the love when mixed together was almost unbearable for a normal living, breathing person to take. She saw the light he saw her in through his eyes. This only made their link stronger.

"Wow," was all Jean could say as her breath finally escaped and her chest heaved with an overwhelming feeling. Jean walked over to him and bent down to kiss him deeply, making sure everything she felt was going into every motion of her deep, moist kiss. They both walked into the bathroom to wash their hands and mouths hand-in-hand, tightly clasped together. They never broke contact as they walked into the bathroom. "I just need to go to the bathroom, Scott. I'll be out in a second. Don't go anywhere. I can't have fun in the Jacuzzi without you."

"I won't, don't worry," Scott said with a smile as he walked over to the closet to make sure the towels were in there. To his surprise, he found two familiar faces that he did not want to see in there at the moment. "AHHHH!" Scott's scream came loudly.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Jean asked with curiosity from the bathroom.

"Everything's fine, Jean!" Scott exclaimed, reassuring her nothing was wrong. "Stubbed my toe, that's all."

"Hi," Rogue said in her southern accent as she pushed away from Gambit slightly. "Can't someone have some private tahme in here? 'S the only place in the mansion where 's not crowded. That is, until you two came in."

"Didn't thinka leavin' after that anyway. So me and my chere decided to stay," Remy explained with his charming red eyes. "Decided on spendin' Valentine's Day a day early."

"What do you all think alike?" Scott questioned with disbelief. "Everyone's celebrating Valentine's Day a day early," he muttered to himself. "You two can celebrate tomorrow, when Jean goes back to her work." Rogue and Remy looked at him blankly. "Please," he pleaded through clenched teeth.

"Ah think we should give the married couple some private tahme in that welcoming Jacuzzi," Rogue said thoughtfully.

"Oh thanks, Rogue," Scott said sarcastically. "You know, I did build this primarily for Jean and I."

"Hey there, Cyclops. Now we helped," Remy said as Scott rolled his eyes uncomfortably in a panic as he heard the door unlock to the bathroom. He reached for Rogue's hand in a hurry. Then he hesitated in a staggered breath as he backed away from the ungloved hand.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me!" Scott exclaimed with a whisper as he watched the doorknob of the bathroom open. Jean's head popped out the same time Scott slammed the closet door on Rogue and Remy's bewildered faces. "Is something wrong, Jean?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Jean said with curiosity.

"Just forgot some towels," Scott said as Jean nodded and retreated to the bathroom. Scott leaned against the closet door with a sigh and then opened it to let Remy and Rogue out. He successfully led them out and reassured them that they can have the room tomorrow. "Why don't you two go to my car, it's not crowded in there." They both nodded as he closed the door behind him and locked it securely. Seeming this house was full of genuine mutants, they could respect the lock on the door.

He leaned his forehead against the door with a loud sigh and turned around with contentment when he heard a loud bamf and nearly slammed his head against the wooden door. His hand went over his heart as he held it firmly. A heart attack tonight for trying to make everything perfect for Jean would not be surprising.

"Ah, just za right temperature," Kurt said contentedly. "Vhat do you zink Amanda?"

"It's wonderful Kurt," Amanda said as she laid on his blue chest and sighed happily. "And to think that you thought of the idea of a room and a Jacuzzi all by yourself."

"Vell, za other X-men helped me of course," Kurt said with his thick German accent and corky attitude.

"Kurt!" Scott exclaimed as Kurt's head darted toward Scott's voice. "Why you little rascal." The sooner the sound of the teleporting bamf came, it was gone just as easily. They were by far the easiest couple to get rid of tonight. But he would find Kurt tomorrow and hunt him down. Scott prided himself on surviving his first couple's attack and perfection disaster.

Nonetheless, it would all pay off, right now as the doorknob to the bathroom door opened. Jean came out with her hair down and her right hand against the border of the door. She leaned against it seductively and Scott could swear that the dress had gotten lower, for more cleavage was exposed. His breath caught in his throat as he looked his beautiful wife over and she approached him.

But a sound suddenly cut through the air like a sharp knife and Scott felt like he was about to go crazy. It was the sound of the cell phone. Who would call at this hour anyway, and why would they call? "I have to get that," Jean said as Scott motioned for her to go ahead and take the call. She picked up and Scott heard a man's voice on the other end. The voice of an advertisement's tone. Jean just nodded her head and said, "Uh huh" over and over again.

Scott was afraid of what he was about to hear. "I have to go," and she said it. "The meeting is being held early tomorrow morning and I have to fly into Washington. At ten o'clock sign on. Ok. Talk to you then. Love you."

"But tomorrow is Val…" Scott was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Jean fading in the distance. Scott walked to the door and stood inside the frame. He went to each candle and blew it out. He turned the lights on and leaned against the open door. He looked outside to (surprisingly) spot Logan and Storm walking close together towards the room.

They approached the door and looked at Scott with curiosity. "I'm sorry, Scott," Storm said in her delicate African accent. "Are we interrupting you?" Scott was not surprised that they wanted the room. He was not surprised they did not know he was here, for he forget to tell the elders of the household. It slipped his mind because they have such a low profile relationship. He allowed them in.

"It's alright Ororo," Scott said kindly. "Jean has some business to take care of for the night. You can have the room." He walked away and left everything in the room for the two lovebirds.

"Hey, Scooter," Logan's gruff voice called. "Don't worry, Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

...

**Red says:** _hey stranger _

**Slim says:** _i'll give u 2 hellos and throw in a good morning 2. i need to keep reminding myself that last night was finally over_

**Red says:** _u can greet me and make me feel guilt all at once. wow…ur amazing_

**Slim says:** _u think? more amazing than a meeting?_

**Red says:** _i'm so sorry scott…everything happened at the wrong time. we didn't even get 2 enjoy the jacuzzi. _

**Slim says:** _don't worry, the room's not going anywhere. so anyways, what did they say about u being a threat 2 the university?_

**Red says:** _it's over. They r taking way 2 long 2 decide _

**Slim says:** _nothing's final until ur dead. and even then i will be with u. just like i am now and always will be _

**Red says:** _thanks. oh, and happy valentine's day scott. i guess text messaging was our last priority. can i pronounce us as weird people 2 celebrate valentine's day like this?_

**Slim says:** _(shocked, she remembered!) …lol…i suppose u can…happy valentine's day jean_

**Slim says:** _next year we celebrate this god-forsaken day on the actual day it's supposed to be celebrated_

**Red says:** _lol. Scott, by-the-way, i m going 2 give u ur gift when i return (in a seductive voice) _

**Slim says:** _jean, i'm not so good with words…so i don't know how to say this 2 u…_

**Red says:** _then don't say anything. b/c to me it's thoughts that count. And urs, like u, r beautiful_

**Slim says:** _i love u jean. for better or worse_

**Red says:** _i love u 2 scott. til death do us part… and beyond_

_To me it's thoughts that count. And yours, like you, are beautiful is not mine but quoting Jean's words from the comics._

As a dedicated writer, I demand that you hit that button in the left hand corner of the screen. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
